First time's the charm
by yvj
Summary: When all else fails Kim and Ron are reminded how much they really need each other other. K/R lemonish


A/N So this was not on my writing schedule. However I woke up recently after a tough night and this is the result. Can't fight the muses. My first stab at this kind of story

* * *

It had been three months since they had physically seen each other. One would think it would be endurable, it wasn't like they had never spent time apart before. Though truth be told, it had been years since Ron's summers at Wannaweep. The head muckity mucks at Yamanouchi were sticklers for secrecy, so there wasn't much communication between the school and the outside world. At least there wouldn't be until Ron learned how to astro-project. Lack of face to faces was bad enough but the lack of any kind of communication was a burden on its own. With Yam's secrecy mandates and Kim's frantic University schedule, there just wasn't time to interact. And so the fire had died down, and the strings, that stuff that held them together no longer appeared to be there.

That's why he had arranged this meeting. Sensei had granted him rare shore leave so Ron had jumped on a plane at a moment's notice. He set the reservations up on the plane and alerted Kim upon landing. Things needed to evolve somehow he thought. A turning point was needed, something special, something for them both to hold on to while they were apart.

So that's why he was here in a five star hotel room setting candles on a wooden table and dimming the lights. He turned on some soft tunes, took a seat at the foot of the bed and stared daggers at the door. Sooner or later she'd walk through door and the room would look instantly better, honestly every room looked better when she was in it. She would walk in and they would greet each other with a tight embrace. Then they'd exchange small talk, Ron would walk her over to the table and they'd eat some high quality dinner. From there it was to the couch where they would chat and sip wine. When the conversation lagged Ron would move in and kiss her and then he'd reconfirm his love for her in long speech he had written on the plane ride. And then……What if she wasn't ready? He was wrong to assume she would be, was he ready? He wasn't sure, perhaps, he couldn't lie and say wasn't looking forward to this. He would ask her outright then, if she was ready he would be ready, if she wasn't he wasn't. If the former was true he'd make it the most romantic night of her life. Kim deserved nothing less for their first time.

A satisfied grin came to Ron's face and then he woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He woke with a feeling of sickness and dread. His eyes fluttered open and darted immediately to the alarm clock on the night table. It read 3 AM and he quickly sat upright. He double checked the clock and dread filled him.

"Hey sleepy-head"

Ron turned his head towards the sound of the voice and he found Kim sitting at the end of the bed. He glanced over to the table and noticed that the candles were down to a stub. His plate was still on the table but Kim's food was partially eaten. A quick look down at his clothes showed that he was still in a T-shirt and boxers.

He cursed under his breath and looked over at Kim. "Why didn't you wake me?"

She smiled. "When I came in you looked like you were really tired. The plane trip must have taken a lot out of you." Her voice was soft and still and it proved to add more to Ron's aggravation. The night was officially ruined. The relationship would be put on hold again.

"I was kind of tired, but I didn't think….." Ron allowed his words to trail off. "Do…do you have classes tomorrow?"

She nodded. Then she apologized and consequently guilt washed over his entire body. Kim said something, but he didn't hear. It sounded optimistic in tone but it felt hollow to him. He opened his mouth to speak but he suddenly felt something in the air between them, and it felt like a wall. He didn't know what to do about it, but he had his confirmation. He plopped down on the bed and covered his face with a pillow. Another screw-up on his part had interrupted things again. Nothing had gone right and he would go back to Japan anticipating sparse conversation where they could only speak a few minutes at a time.

He couldn't stop going to Yamanouchi, factors about his destiny had become clearer to him. More importantly with Hannah being tied so closely to things he was finding additional meaning in this responsibility as "The Chosen One." Kim couldn't drop things either; she was working so hard for her degree. For the two years since they had officially started dating he had never seen her more dedicated academically. He couldn't ask her to stop and he knew she wouldn't ask the same of him. But the stop and go pace of the relationship, the red light green light, mostly red light game was beginning to be a massive strain on him. He peeked at Kim from beneath the pillow. It was likely a strain on her as well but she wouldn't say anything. Just being in this room with her, after another failed attempt to rekindle was torture.

"KP?"

Silence.

He felt her body brush against his as she lay down beside him.

"Yeah?" she asked eventually.

His last time out of Japan he had read an online blog making environmental and psychological case against long distance relationship. The blog had shaken him up. He had tried but maybe it was the best for both of them to……..

"I don't know anymore Kim."

"Know about what? Talk to me."

Now, now she wanted to talk? When it was over? Like a wounded horse it needed to be taken down, but how could he tell her.

"It's hard" he replied. "Really hard."

More silence.

"I see" she told him. "I get it now."

Yeah it would hurt for now but later well......Ron paused when he failed to see anything beyond the end of that thought. With the pillow still over his head Ron felt her shift her weight and sit up. This was it, he thought. Do it, like a band aid….just pull it right off

When she suddenly ran the tip of her fingers over the soft cloth of his boxers, he held his breath. His train of thoughts completely derailed when she cupped his sex through the boxers and squeezed. The rush of blood to his face sent his head spinning. Moving along the fabric she caressed him softly, Ron enjoying the feeling moved his hips forward a little.

_Stop!_

He threw the pillow off and glanced downwards. "Kim wait…."

"You're right Ron" She laughed softly as she trailed her fingers along his length. "It's really hard."

Ron bit down on his lips.

"God, I can't believe I said something so corny."

She lowered her face down and tantalized him with soft feathery kisses. He could feel her warm breath through his boxers and it caused his toes to curl. Kim offered him another squeeze while she brushed her lips against him covered member. When her lips had reached the peak her tongue reached out to explore the very tip. Then she used her tongue to trace a narrow circle around the head. Ron shut his eyes tightly as Kim switched between different combinations of kisses and questioning flicks of the tongue. When the kisses and licks stopped he opened his eyes and let out simultaneously sigh of relief and disappointment.

"KP wow that was…" Ron's jaw dropped when he realized that she had pulled him out of his boxers. Kim's face now hovered just inches above his member.

"……"

Ron's entire body stiffened for a moment. Then suddenly he burned with chaotic anticipation. Kim took him into her hand, then she moved herself down licking top to bottom and rubbing him lovingly against both cheek before taking him into her mouth. It felt so good Ron felt the urge to break out into song as if his life were a Broadway musical. Perhaps Mamma Mia, or Summer Nights, Kim liked Summer Rights.

Tilting her head back she locked eyes with him. So far so good her sparkling eyes seemed to say. Good wasn't a strong enough word, was what he would have said, if he hadn't been paralyzed with joy. Enjoying the sensation Ron leaned back as she started to bob her head up and down. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed a fist full of hair, then losing himself in the moment he thrust his hips forward and pushed down on her head. An innocent move, that happened to be somewhat of a mistake.

"Glugggggcckkk"

Kim started to gag and pulled out with a coughing fit. She coughed up all over him as she attempted to draw in sharp breaths in between gasps.

He sprang upright "Holy crap I'm so, so sorry!"

Kim remained silent as she regained her composure.

"Ok I'm good" she sighed.

"I'm sorry KP, maybe we should just sto—"

Before he could finish his sentence Kim quickly pushed him down onto his back. "I can do this. Just enjoy it."

"Wha…?"

She glanced at him with fire in her eyes. A distinct look of determination and confidence Ron had grown very familiar with.

"This time I'll relax my mouth and breathe through my nose. I can do this; you can grab my hair again if you want. I like that."

Ron's tongue quickly ran over his lips "……sure."

Moments he felt himself gliding in and out of her mouth again. And every second Ron could feel her going deeper. He grabbed her by the hair again and pushed downwards, ever so slightly. There were moments where he felt sure that she would gag again but she pushed on.

Then it happened, a vicious assault on three of his five senses. He heard a loud slurp-like sound, he saw her nose touch his belly, and he felt himself hit the back of her throat and her tongue dancing at his base.

He wasn't going to make it.

"KKKKKKKimKimKimKimKimahhhhuhhhhgahhhhh"

He reached over in an attempt to move her head but she batted his hands away. Ron's body became abruptly tense and taunt, without another hint of warning he released into her throat.

"The room is melting" Ron muttered after his intial brusts. Through it all Kim had managed to remain still. When she was sure he was done Kim lifted her head up and pulled away from Ron's now partially stiff member.

"Mmmm" she licked her lips. "I did it…swallowed...it all."

"Are you serious?" Ron asked.

She nodded with a smile. Ron reached up and pinched himself on the cheek "I can't believe this."

Chuckling to herself she walked away from the bed and made her way towards the bathroom. Slowly as if coming out of a drug induced fog Ron pulled up his underwear. He sat at the edge of the bed and listened to Kim gurgle mouthwash. He began to weigh his option carefully in his mind. Deciding on the best course of action he "cowboyed" himself up and jumped to his feet. He sprinted to the nearby mirror bounced a few "you can do this" off the glass and rushed towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Doesn't it seem a bit unfair…"

He caught her by surprise when she walked through the door. She stepped back against the wall as he stood staring at the ground avoiding her gaze.

"What's a bit unfair?"

He brought his face closer and she caught a glimpse of his half shut eyes that were slightly illuminated by his reddened cheeks.

"That…I….and you didn't…."

She said nothing as his lips opened and pressed against hers, softly. Her eyes slid shut as their tongues brushed together. She was acutely aware of his fingers running up her waist with one hand and the other hand had awkwardly settled on one of her breasts.

"I had a dream like this once….about us in a hotel room…doing stuff…" He said.

She could feel that both nipples were beginning to harden, Ron having discovered this with his right hand began to stroke them as his mouth drifted to a hypersensitive part of her neck. She gulped.

"What happened in this dream?" she asked tentatively.

"Well I uh…first of all I pull your pants down and your panties."

It came out more like a question than a statement of fact.

"Ok" Kim said in response.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he unbuckled her pants and pulled her underwear down after only a moment's hesitation. Kim was surprised to find that she was more than moist already. Ron pressed against her with his cheek touching hers, while his hands examined her most secretive place.

"I'm gonna…"

"Yeah….."

Kim gasped when his fingers plunged in.

She clutched tightly at the back of his head. This was a new feeling having Ron's fingers exploring inside her, foraging and twisting clumsily through unfamiliar territory. It was a brand new feeling but not one she would call unpleasant. Suddenly Ron brushed a spot that made her shudder. He paused then rubbed against it once more experimentally.

"Ok I think I found something good" he told her.

"Oh g-" She muffled a moan as Ron's warm fingers rubbed the good place again and again. Her body tightened as she was assaulted by a host of new sensations, a moment later she gripped the back of his neck and convulsed fiercely against his chest as if she had just been shot. When she pulled away there was sweat on her skin and now tears in her eyes.

Ron watched her quizzically as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Ohh, God" Kim blurted out as tingly aftershocks swept through her body. She'd never expected to feel like this. The emotions, the new feelings her mind searched frantically to make perfect sense of it all.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

She could barely speak "Oh Ron I'm sorry."

He appeared very confused. He was clearly worried that he had done something wrong. "About?"

"The crying, it's the good kind of crying."

"So it felt good?"

"Oh my God, yes! No I just……the tears I can't help it." Her voice quivered as she swiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Then she embraced him tightly "what happened next in the dream?"

"More stuff" Ron panted.

"What kind of stuff?"

"NC-17 kind of stuff."

Kim's right eyebrow arched up curiously. "You sure it wasn't the kind of stuff that is rated triple x?"

"Ah you got me there." Ron proceeded to remove his T-shirt.

"To be honest this isn't a dream so I'm a little scared," he said.

"It's new for me, too."

"Kim I want you to feel good."

She kissed his eyes, his cheek, and his chin. "You're doing fantastic. You have no idea." She kissed his neck and his chest and left a trail of light but lingering kisses on his nipples.

She purred lightly against his skin while he cupped her breasts through her clothes.

"KP, are you sure about this?"

"Love me, Ron," she whispered as she reached for him. "Just like you did in your dream."

"K" Ron closed his eyes. With a sudden swiftness he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her roughly against the wall.

Visibly shocked Kim stared at him. There was a moment of heavy silence as Ron studied her face for any sign of disapproval.

"What happened next?" Kim gasped her face flushed with embarrassment and desire.

At that point all he felt was the inviting warmth pressing against the lower half of his body. He took in the sight of lower half; there was now a massive ache to be inside her. His eyes flickered back to her and he watched her carefully. Was she really sure? Right, there? Really?"

"Next?" Ron felt around between her legs again as he attempted to position himself. "Next I….might need…. a little help."

"Ok." She spread her legs wider for him; she grabbed the tip of his rigid member. She kept her eyes on him as she helped guide him inside of her. "Just a little lower……lower."

She felt it near the threshold. "Yeah there, right there. Oh yeah, go ahead."

Given his cue Ron pushed in slowly and he immediately felt the tightness. He pushed the head in further and suddenly she was all around him.

She gasped.

"OK?"

She cluctched his shoulders. "Slow..." she coaxed.

A million thoughts ran through Ron's mind. He wasn't entirely sure if he was in just a bit or a lot. She was so tight. And then there was pressure, he didn't know if he should keep moving slowly or somehow build up to moving fast. He inched in more and Kim muffled a whimper. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Keep going" Kim suddenly urged.

Ron sank in slowly until he was completely buried and her flesh wrapped tightly around his entire length. Snug as glove he thought, a velvet glove. Then he slid back out and she moaned, he moved in again and she cried out. He could ease into her now; his privates were awash with the slickness of the same juice that had moments ago flowed over his fingers.

"Yeah yeah, keep going" she whispered frantically.

He felt so warm and vibrant inside her. It was a completely different experience in contrast to Ron's fingers. She felt entirely full as she focused at the steadily building concentration of pleasure coming from her lower regions. She caressed his face while their hips moved back and forth together.

Then he abruptly stopped.

"Oh crud Kim, we forgot the protection. We should stop before...."

She clasped her hand over his mouth and glared at him. Her eyes told the story; she knew why they were here tonight and had taken the necessary precautions. There was no reason for any more interruptions. The silent order spurring him Ron resumed the task at hand while she dug her nails into his back. All obstacles removed his fervor now resembled a slight anger as he once against held her against the wall.

Kim shuddered as blissful sensations began to invade her body. This she could get used to she thought; his breath hot on her skin, his body pushing her up against her, his hands gripping tightly at her waist and the tiny almost inaudible sounds that escaped his lisps in between pants. She didn't how much they had needed it until now. He needed to be in her and she needed him to be in her.

She cried out "Yes, Ron, omigod" and dozens of others that he couldn't make but he used it to add fuel to his fire.

Her mind searched for something to say. Something sexy and enchanting. "Well you really know how to fill a girl up Ron."

She regretted it the second after she said it. Ron searched himself for a thrilling response and all he could think of was.

"I….aim……to……please….Geez"

Ron could already feel certain sensations already starting between his legs. He limited his movement but Kim continued her furious rocking motions against him. Certain body parts began clutching, pressure was building and building. He realized as he continued thrusting into her, that he was on borrowed timed. It would be hard to stop now. Her hips were rocking harder and harder, he was willing himself not to explode yet she wasn't making it any easier. It was so much better than what he imagined.

"Stop….making….me…feel....so…..goood…" Ron's thrust grew quicker and his voice grew raspier.

He knew then he wasn't going to last much longer, and he wanted her to climax either before him, or with him. He couldn't release this soon he thought. Hell no….He'd die first

It was fantastic, but she sensed he was not going to last too much longer. She could see he was struggling. Still the thought of him shooting his sperm inside her triggered a deep need from within. She gripped the back of his neck tighter than she had ever had and pulled him closer, she clenched her inner walls and held him in place with a vice grip, then whispered softly into his ear. "Please and Thank You"

Ron gasped. "Oh sh—"

She...

Oh...

Can't...

Hold..

God...

I...

Love...

Her...

So...

Much...

OOHHHHHH

He surged forward suddenly and stayed there. He felt his face twisting and his whole body convulsed violently after shot after shot emptied into her. For Kim it hit her without warning, she didn't realize the combination of feeling him come in her, and his subsequent clutching at her body would push her over the edge. She succumbed to the rolling waves that washed over her as a knee buckling orgasm went through her. Her eyes shut tightly she blurted out a few soft "oh, oh, oh...ohs,"

And then there was silence, except for their harsh breathing. In addition they could hear their own heartbeat pounding in their respective ears. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Ron staring at her and smiling. Physically spent he grunted in her general direction.

She reached up and touched his face gently. "I love you too."

Though those mere words could not describe what she was feeling at that point. She could not imagine loving another human being as much as she loved the man who had just made love to her. He was everything to her and she would never let him go. He slumped against her again and she let him rest there.

"Pretty good for a first time" she whispered before pulling him down to kiss him. "Not many people can say that."

"Next…..day off…..month and half away…again?"

Their eyes met his face still flushed and sweaty a little from exertion.

Kim held him tight and stroked her hands along his back. "I can't wait."

* * *

A/N So there you go my first lemon. Hope you liked it, read review. For better Lemos than mine chek out Jezriann2.0's Snowbound and chapter 8 of Mattk's Bleeding Out


End file.
